Return of the Brilliant Ankylo
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: Although the Dinosaucers and their enemies the Tyrannos teamed up and defeated the Brilliant Ankylo one year ago, they were blissfully unaware the evil genius had a backup plan ready and ticking away for his return this entire time. Just WHAT is this plan involving Princess Dei? And what will it mean for all the inhabitants of Reptilon when it's done? BIG TROUBLE that's what!
1. Chapter 1

I'm _**back**_ dear friends, with the sequel to my first Dinosaucers story **'The Brilliant Ankylo.'** If you're new and haven't read my previous story, I suggest you do so otherwise THIS sequel won't make ANY sense to you. Once again, I'd like to extend a special thanks ' **brave kid' who** came up with the idea material for my first story and _this_ follow up, as well as Beta Reading.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character…I DO try my best. *Chuckles*

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana **and **DIC Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART ONE:**

Somewhere deep in space Princess Dei, the sister to the Tyranno Leader Genghis Rex, sat in her spaceship heading back to Earth. The trip from Reptlion and Earth was halfway done but there was still a few hours before she arrived. But the Princess didn't mind, unlike her brother she actually HAD patience. As she waited Dei reached into her pocket and produced a Black Queen Chess piece. She had had that piece for an entire year now she had gotten it off the first true love of her life…the 'Brilliant Ankylo.' Dei sighed to herself as she closed her clawed hand around the chess piece remembering how she came to claim it for herself.

 _ ******** Flashback ********_

 _In his base of operations, which was a perfectly constructed replica of the Tyrannos Tar-Pits II base, Ankylo was teaching Dei how to play chess. As he had already planned out his traps to ensnare the Dinosaucers, he had nothing to do but wait till his fellow Tryannos reported back to him on his enemies' activities._

" _ **You know before I got my new intelligence,"**_ _Ankylo said to Dei as looked over the chess board contemplating his next move._ _ **"Games of skill and chance where quite BEYOND me. But look at me now,"**_ _he said with a chuckle._ _ **"In an amazingly short time I've managed to master these games to perfection, its why MY plans will work where Rex's plans FAIL. Your brother my dear lacks two things needed in his plans against the Dinosacuers patience and planning. His BIGGEST problem is that he just ACTS blindly, he never plans and NEVER strategizes."**_ _As he finished speaking Ankylo made his choice and moved his next piece putting Dei into check._

" _ **Yeah, it's true you know,"**_ _Dei said as she looked over the board thinking of a way to get herself out of check._ _ **"From what you've taught me my brother is to dumb for his own good,"**_ _after a moment of deep thought Dei made her choice and moved her Black Queen to counter Ankylo's move._

 _ ******** Flashback Ends ********_

Snapping out of her thoughts Dei put her chess piece away, there was no point dwelling on the past. It was time to think of the future, which was the whole point in WHY Ankyo had taught her how to play chess in the first place. In the off chance Ankylo SHOULD lose against the Dinosaucers which he sadly had, INCLUDING his intelligence, the Tyranno had prepared a future plan for his 'comeback' as it were.

With this in mind Dei activated her monitor revealing all the help she'd need to get her beloved back. The person on the monitor wasn't a fellow Tyranno or an enemy Dinosaucer, he wasn't even a reptile. He was actually an evolved Smilodon, a Sabre-Toothed Cat/Tiger that had lived during Earth's Ice Age 1.806 Million Years Ago. This was Captain Sabretooth, a commander in charge of a group of Sabre-tooth Space Pirates. The Sabretooths, despite being pirates, had advanced weapons which rivalled those of the inhabitants of Reptilon. This was because the Sabretooths had claimed at one point in their history they had been the original inhabitants of Reptilon and were driven off their home by the Dinosaucers and Tyrannos. This had forced the Sabretooths to become Space Pirates and ever since then they had been trying to retake Reptilon without success.

Captain Sabretooth was a tall and imposing figure. He had green feline eyes, black nose with matching whiskers and light brown fur. He was dressed like an old fashioned swashbuckling pirate but with a more...'space age' look to him. He wore black pirate boots, a black spandex with a brown belt complete with a white Sabretooth skull buckle. On the left side of the Captain's belt was a large and powerful looking sword with a four-clawed paw on the end. He also wore an orange spandex top with no sleeves, a large black shoulder armour with spikes sticking out of them and brown pirate gloves with metal studs sown onto the knuckles. Completing Sabretooth's outfit was a yellow head band tied around his head and a yellow cape draped around his shoulders.

Standing next to Captain Sabretooth was a shorter and stouter Smilodon, who was his first mate known as Smilin' Don. Like his Captain, Don had feline eyes however one of them was covered in an eye patch and the other was black. His nose and whiskers were black too however unlike Sabretooth, Don's fur was a dark brown colour. Like his fellow Pirates, Don was dressed up in an outfit for pirating in space however it wasn't as impressive as his Captain's. Don was wearing brown pirate boots with black pants held up with a brown belt complete with a white Sabretooth skull buckle. He also wore a light green button up shirt with a red medal on his right pocket, covering this shirt was a large black coat which had white sleeves and white edges around the base. Completing Don's outfit was a black pirate hat with a picture of some crossbones in the middle.

Although loyal to Captain Sabretooth, Smilin' Don was a bit of a clumsy First Mate who received a lot of clouts on the head or pulled whiskers from his leader. This tended to happen mostly when things didn't go in Sabretooth's favour or when he was frustrated on how things were turning out. However, DESPITE all this Smilin' Don was loyal to his Captain and prepared to back him up always to the best of his abilities.

"Well if it isn't the sister of Genghis Rex himself 'Princess' Dei," Sabretooth growled menacingly, "What do you want Tyranno?"

"Believe it or not Captain Sabretooth," Dei said with a sly grin. "I need you and your crew's help to perform a kidnapping."

At this statement both Sabretooth and Don burst into hysterical laughter, it took them several minutes to stop and compose themselves. "You want US...to help YOU...a Tryanno. One of the enemies of our people who drove us from our own planet, to assist you in a kidnapping?" Don spoke up with a final chuckle. "Are you nuts?"

"In the first place," Dei said calmly. "You Pirates were NEVER the true inhabitants of Reptilon, you just tried to plunder it for your own greedy causes. In the second place," she went on. "I'm not mad, I AM asking for your help in this matter."

"Why should we bother to help you at all?" Sabretooth sneered. "You have NOTHING that can possibly interest us."

"Oh but I DO," Dei said confidently. "I have the one thing that you Smilodon Pirates would KILL for."

"Don't listen to her Captain," Don said warningly to his leader. "She's trying to trick us into helping her!"

"No I'm not," Dei said getting out a small box from her pocket. "Let me show you." Opening the box, the Tyranno Princess removed a small shapeless piece of iron. "You see this?" she asked holding it out so the two Space Pirates could see it.

"What is it?" Don asked curiously.

"It's a useless piece of metal stupid!" Sabretooth snapped to his first mate pulling his whiskers in irritation at his stupidity. "A worthless piece of iron!"

"That's exactly right," Dei nodded in confirmation. "A piece of ordinary metal of very LITTLE value weighing about five or six pounds shall we say?"

"Yeah so what about it?" Sabretooth said dismissively.

"For CENTRIES now on Earth," Dei said putting the metal back in the box. "Humans have searched for the GREATEST secret of them all. Some of them say it WAS known to their ancient alchemists, some say the secret never existed at all. But still the stories, the rumours and the search goes on."

"WHAT secret?!" Sabretooth yelled his patience reaching its end.

"The Transmutation of metal into GOLD!" Dei said dramatically. "Changing metal into Gold...now surely THAT must be of interest to you Smilodon Pirates. After all it's what you live for isn't it? The pursuit of gold."

"You mean to say..." Don said slowly. "That you KNOW how to turn metal into gold...and you'll TELL us the secret if we help you?

"I myself don't know the secret," Dei said admittedly. "However, the person I want you to kidnap DOES. If you do this for me I can persuade him to give you the secret as my way of thanking you for your services."

"You've got to be kidding if you think my Captain will help you Tyranno!" Don exclaimed in disbelief at Dei's offer.

"We'll do it!" Sabretooth said much to the surprise of Don.

"We are?!"

"Don't you see Don?" Sabretooth hissed excitedly to his fist mate. "Metal into GOLD! To possess such a secret will mean, _power_ and _influence_ beyond _**ALL**_ imagination! Nothing could stop us... _ **NOTHING**_ and _**NOBODY!**_ "

"That's right..." Don said in slow realisation his single eye starting to shine. "We'd be RICH! MORE than rich! We'd be set up for life!" He turned back to Dei. "You got yourself a deal!"

"I knew you'd see reason in the end," Dei smiled in satisfaction. "Now to business," she went on getting serious. "Sabretooth I need you and Smilin Don to get some of your fellow pirates to meet me in one hour outside the Tar Pits II base on Earth.

"Why there?" Sabretooth asked in puzzlement.

"All your questions will be answered when you get there," Dei said reassuringly to him. "I've sent you the co-ordinates to find me. Just TRY and be discreet when you land, don't let my brother's scanners pick you up!"

 _ **000000000000**_

An hour later on Earth a short safe distance outside the Tar-Pits II base, Princess Dei watched the Sabretooth's spaceship land. Like all the Tyranno and Dinosaucer spaceship's the Sabretooths spaceship was in the shape of a giant Sabre-tooth Tiger. The ramp opened up and Captain Sabretooth strode down it.

"Welcome to Earth Captain," Dei greeted the Space Pirate Leader. "Did you bring your crew with you?"

"Of course I did," Sabretooth said confidently turning around to his open ship. "Don!" He yelled commandingly. "Get yourself and the rest of those sorry excuses for Pirates out here at the double!"

"Aye, aye Captain!" Smilin' Don said rushing out of the ship and stumbling down the ramp. As he got halfway down Don tripped himself up and fell down the rest of the way. Behind the clumsy first mate several Sabretooth Pirates followed him down the ramp and stood in line. Like their Captain and First Mate they were all dressed like traditional pirates but with a 'space age' look to their clothes.

"We're all here and ready to do some looting and pillaging Captain!" Smilin' Don said getting to his feet and standing to attention.

"Good!" Dei said in satisfaction. "Now to the business at hand Captain Sabretooth, as I told you before I need you and your fellow pirates to perform a kidnapping from the Tar Pits Base." The Tyranno Princess handed Sabretooth a large cylinder with a hose attached to the end. "That cylinder is full of sleeping gas which you'll pump into the ventilation system of the Tar Pits knocking out all the Tryannos within without hurting them."

"Got it," Sabretooth said handing the Cylinder over to Don. "We'll have to use gas masks so we don't get knocked out ourselves."

"Also taken care of," Dei said handing over a large storage box filled with gas masks as well as a map of the Tar Pits Base. "You can use this map to find your way in and out of the Tar Pits before the gas wears off and you don't get lost in there."

"You're making real sure we don't mess up in this kidnapping for you," Don said as Sabretooth took the masks and map.

"You'd better not," Dei said sternly to him. "If you _**do,**_ you _**don't**_ get your reward!"

"We won't fail," Sabretooth said confidently to the Tyranno Princess. "We go in, grab your brother Genghis Rex and bring him to you so you can run all Tyranno operations here on Earth."

To the Sabretooth's astonishment Dei burst out into hysterical laughter. "You think I want you fools to kidnap my idiotic BROTHER?" she laughed to them. "I don't want him at all, I want you to grab his assistant Ankylo!"

"Why Ankylo?" Smilin' Don asked in puzzlement.

"Never mind the WHY," Dei said calming down at last. "Just do your job CORRECTLY and you'll get your reward. Clear?"

"Crystal clear!" Sabretooth said with a salute before turning to his crew. "Alright lads the sooner we get this done the sooner we get RICH!"

"Aye, aye sir!" Don and his fellow pirates chanted together obediently.

 _ **000000000000**_

Inside the Tar-Pits base Genghis Rex, the leader of the Tyrannos, was having a meeting with his followers discussing their next move against their enemies the Dinosaucers. "If we are to defeat Allo we need to keep a twenty-four-hour watch, on not only HIM but ALL the Dinosaucers AND the Secret Scouts!"

"Oh absolutely Bossasaur," Ankylo snorted loyally to his leader.

"If our enemies are up to something I want to KNOW so we can be ready for ANYTHING they want to throw at us!"

"You can rest assured that we WILL your Scaliness," Terrible Dactyl spoke up, thinking they'd all be ready a lot _sooner_ if Rex would LET them get on with their tasks. It was then he noticed a thin wisp of what looked like smoke coming in through the nearby wall ventilator. "Hey what's that...?" he began to say, then his eyes glazed and he fell across the meeting table.

Genghis Rex stared at him in utter furious disbelief, not having noticed the gas wafting out of the ventilator yet. Sleeping during a meeting was unacceptable in itself, but to actually drop off under HIS eye was _**INSUFFREABLE!**_

"Terrible Dactyl!" the Tyranno Leader yelled smacking his fist on the table. "How dare you go to sleep like this during an important meeting! Do you see anyone else here..." his voice trailed off. Ankylo was also lying unconscious across the meeting room table. In fact, _ALL_ the Tyrannos were asleep-and it was now that Rex noticed the thin smoke like mist seeping through the ventilator and spreading through the meeting room. Rex rushed to the door coughing and spluttering as he did so and flung it open. Only to be enveloped by a thicker cloud of the same gas which had been filling up the entire Tar Pits Base, Rex's eyes glazed over and he slid to the floor fast asleep.

For a few minutes the meeting room was silent, except for the sound of the Tyrannos heavy breathing, the occasional snore and Ankylo's snort. Then the gas-masked figures of Captain Sabretooth, Smilin' Don and their crew appeared in the doorway carefully stepping over the unconscious Genghis Rex as they entered.

"The gas worked Captain," Don said happily. "They're out like lights!"

"I can see that you fool!" Sabretooth snapped irritably to his first mate clouding him on the head with his fist. "Now let's grab Ankylo and leave before the gas wears off and all the Tyrannos wake up."

At a gesture from Sabretooth two of his crew moved over to the sleeping Ankylo and carefully picked him up between them, then carefully carried him out of the meeting room.

"I still don't know why Princess Dei wants Ankylo instead of her brother," Don said to his Captain as he watched his fellow pirates at work.

"Me neither, but who cares? We get Ankylo to Dei and she gives US the secret which will set us up for life! Then when we have our reward..." Sabretooth said rubbing his hands together with glee. "We shall take Dei hostage and the Tyrannos will HAVE to do what we want if they ever expect to get her back! Now let's get moving!" With that Sabretooth and Don left the meeting room leaving the Tyrannos fast asleep where they had fallen.

 _ **000000000000**_

"Well?" Dei said impatiently as she swung her chair around to face the Sabretooth Pirates as they entered her ship.

"Relax," Sabretooth said confidently to the Tyranno Princess. "We got your precious Ankylo." He snapped his fingers signalling for Smilin' Don and the rest of his crew to bring forward the unconscious Ankylo they were carrying.

"Excellent!" Dei smiled in grim satisfaction. "You did well Captain."

"What about our reward?"

"You'll get it," Dei said reassuringly to Sabretooth. "But Ankylo is the only one who can give it to you, in order to do THAT I have to restore his intelligence."

"How do we do that?" Don asked curiously.

"Take Ankylo to the medical unit of my ship then follow me to the Sonoran Desert.

"The what?" Don said in puzzlement.

"The Sonoran Desert is a North American Desert here on Earth" Dei explained to him. It covers large parts of the south-western United States in Arizona and California. It also extends into north-western Mexico in Sonora, Baja California, and Baja California Sur."

"How do you know all that?" Sabretooth said in amazement.

"I actually pay ATTENTION to the planets I visit," Dei snapped to him. "Unlike YOU pirate louts! Now let's move out there is much to do."

Obediently the Sabretooth Pirates deposited Ankylo then quickly went back to their ship and followed her to the Sonoran Desert and their reward.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

And that's the first part of the story done dear readers! Just HOW does Princess Dei intend to restore Ankylo's lost intelligence? WILL she actually give Captain Sabretooth, Smilin' Don and the rest of their crew the secret of turning metal into gold? CAN they be trusted?

All the answers to your questions will be revealed in the next chapter, in the meantime don't forget to read and review and I'll see you then. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back dear readers I apologise for the long wait! But I'm so glad you thought the first chapter to this story was well worth your efforts to read and review! As a reward for you doing that, I present you with the next chapter at last! As before I want to say that one of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ story as well as the previous one, so all thanks goes to him including being my Beta. Turns out he's full of ideas to share with people if he doesn't have time to make a story himself.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment.**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART TWO:**

Somewhere out in the vast emptiness of the Sonoran Desert, Princess Dei's spaceship touched down on the sandy ground. A minute or two later it was joined by the Sabretooth's spaceship, once on the ground the ramp opened up allowing the Space Pirates to disembark.

"Well here we are," Sabretooth said happily as he looked around the empty desert. "No one around to disturb us. Once Dei gives Ankylo back his intelligence we get our reward of the transmutation of metal into gold!"

"How do you think she's going to make Ankylo smart enough to do that sir?" Don asked his Captain curiously.

"Well we'll go on board her ship and find out of course," Sabretooth said smacking Don on the head before heading into Dei's ship. Once on board the Pirates found their way to the ship's small medical bay, where they found Dei leaning over the unconscious Ankylo who was stretched out on a bunk bed.

"So Princess," Sabretooth said to Dei as she attached a headset to Ankylo's head. "Just how do you propose to get Ankylo's intelligence back?"

"With this headset," Dei said simply. The device was connected with a cable that ran from Ankylo's head to the medical console. Inserted in the console, covered in wires from the headset cable, was a diamond about the size of a baseball. The largest diamond that ANY of the Sabretooths had ever seen.

"By all that's unholy Captain," Smilin' Don said with a starry look in his eye. "That diamond alone must be worth fifteen times a planet's ransom!"

"Don't you DARE touch that!" Dei snapped furiously smacking the first mate on the head. "That diamond is needed to help Ankylo."

"What are you talking about?" Sabretooth said in puzzlement.

"While Ankylo was preparing his traps for the Dinosaucers last year," Dei explained as she operated the controls on the medical console. "He found a way to _**copy**_ his new intelligence and store the information in diamond crystals, and put them back into his brain with exposure to certain amplified radiations. He did this just in the off chance he may LOSE and have his memory wiped, its why he stole THIS particular diamond when he made his base. His research and experiments showed only a very LARGE diamond would store ALL his memory on it."

"You're telling us that Ankylo's super intelligence is in that DIAMOND?!" Don exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's right," Dei said as she flicked a switch on her console. Immediately the diamond started to glow as well as the headset on Ankylo's head. "The download has now begun," she informed the Sabretooth Pirates as she walked towards the unconscious Ankylo. "Once completed we'll ALL be getting what we want," she went on patting her sleeping love. "VERY, very soon!"

 _ **000000000000**_

Back at the Tar-Pits meeting room Genghis Rex and his fellow Tyrannos were slowly waking up and stumbling to their feet.

"Ohh...what on Reptlion happened to us?" Quackpot groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We...were attacked," Terrible Dactyl said slowly as he shook his head to clear it. "Someone...pumped in sleeping gas through the ventilator system while we were talking."

"Whoever dared do this to us will pay DEARLY for it!" Genghis Rex said furiously. "Ankylo! Go and get me the security camera playback for the last hour or so! Ankylo?" Looking around the Tyranno leader saw that his personal assistant was nowhere to be found in the meeting room. "Where the hell is Ankylo?"

"I don't know Bossasaur," Brachio said looking around the meeting room. "He was here before we were knocked out."

"Well go and LOOK for him!" Rex snapped furiously. "Search the Tar-Pits and get me that security camera footage! I don't care HOW long it takes go and DO it!"

 _ **000000000000**_

With nothing to do but wait for the download of Ankylo's mind to be completed, the Sabretooth Pirates were lounging around sharpening their bladed weapons, snoozing or playing dice. However all the waiting was making Captain Sabretooth reckless, he was pacing up and down the medical bay with Smilin' Don watching him nervously.

"How much of Ankylo's mind has been downloaded now?" Sabretooth asked Dei as he stopped his pacing.

"That's the fourth time you've asked me that in the last fifteen minutes," Dei said glancing at the display panel on her medical console. "It's just coming up to 51%, it may take another fifteen minutes or so before we're finally done. You just have to be patient."

"I'm sick of being patient, I want my gold!"

"If you can't wait for another mere fifteen minutes then you're not getting _anything_ ," Dei said calmly to the fuming Space Pirate.

"You DARE deny us our gold?!" Sabretooth yelled drawing his sword with the intention of cutting Dei's head off.

"No Captain DON'T!" Don said getting in Sabretooth's way. "We're only fifteen minutes away from GETTING the means to have all the gold we'll ever need! We must not sink our ship when it's almost in the port!"

"Your first mate isn't the brightest spark around," Dei said with a smirk. "But he's making a VERY valid point."

"Oh...very well," Sabretooth grumbled putting his sword away. "Another fifteen minutes then, but all this waiting around is getting on my nerves!"

"Well if you want to do something I suggest you and your crew go back to your ship and follow my own ship, with the upload nearly complete we'll have to move to a new location so you can get your reward."

"How do we know you're not going to ditch us at the first possible moment?" Sabretooth asked Dei suspiciously

"What? And have you and your entire crew hunt me down where ever I go, on Earth AND Reptilon for the rest of my days wanting payment? Even I'm not that stupid."

"Good point," Sabretooth nodded in approval before turning back to his crew. "Alright lads back to the ship at once!"

 _ **000000000000**_

Back in his quarters at the Tar Pits, Genghis Rex waited impatiently for a report on the security camera footage he wanted to see, as well as the whereabouts of Ankylo "What the heck is taking those fools so long?" the Tyranno leader fumed to himself. He was suddenly seized by a violent series of coughs and he poured himself a glass of water from a jug on a nearby table. "Dam that sleeping gas...my throat STILL feels like a dry sponge!"

As Rex downed his water his communicator suddenly crackled into life. _'Plesio here in control Bossasaur, we got the ssssecurity camera footage you wanted.'_

"At last!" Rex said putting his glass down on the table. "I'll be right up." A short time later he was in the Tar Pits control room where Plesio was waiting for him. "What did you find out?"

"Thissss," Plesio said turning on the monitor screen he was sitting in front of. Both he and Genghis Rex watched the video replay in growing amazement, of how the Sabretooth Pirates gassed the Tar Pits with sleeping gas, then made off with Ankylo without stealing anything or taking anyone else with them.

"So it was Captain Sabretooth and his pirates who gassed us," Rex said thoughtfully as he turned off the monitor.

"But why take Ankylo hostage and not you your SSSScaliness?" Plesio said in puzzlement. "You're WAY more valuable than he issss."

"Sabretooth obviously thinks as Ankylo is my Personal Assistant, the snorting fool has access to things I will play a lot of money to get him back for."

"Oh boy are THEY in for a ssssurprise!" Plesio chuckled.

"Exactly!" Rex nodded. "No doubt they're thinking WE are working ourselves into a frenzy with worry. So when the Sabretooth's are ready and realise their mistake they'll contact us, then the ball is in OUR court!"

 _ **000000000000**_

"At last!" Dei said in satisfaction as the download on Ankylo's mind finally reached its completion. She turned off the power and went over to the sleeping Tyranno carefully removing the headset. "Ankylo? Ankylo are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I'm awake my dear," Ankylo said with a new English accent as he opened his eyes with a yawn.

Hearing this voice Dei's face split open with a wide grin, for only her true love the Brilliant Ankylo spoke with that kind of a voice which lacked Ankylo's usual snort. "The download worked!" the Tyranno Princess said in delighted glee.

"Of course it worked," Ankylo said as he got up and stretched his limbs. "I left no room for error. Now then...I think you'd better fill me in on what's been happening during my absence."

Obediently Dei told Ankylo of how she managed to get Captain Sabretooth and his crew to help kidnap him out of the Tar Pits using sleeping gas, but only at the promise of giving them the secret of how turn metal into gold. She then told Ankylo how at first, they had gone to the Sonoran Desert to upload his lost intelligence, then moving to a NEW location to finish the process due to the fact Sabretooth was getting impatient for his reward.

"I see," Ankylo nodded thoughtfully as Dei finished her tale. "What Space Pirate WOULDN'T get impatient at the promise of learning the secret of turning metal into gold? Where are we and our...'friends' right now?"

"We're at your old hideout at the theme park. I thought that if I brought us all there by the time you were ready you'd be able to figure a way to deal with all this."

"You did the right thing my dear," Ankylo said calmly. "By bringing us to my hideout I will be able to reward Sabretooth, Smilin Don and the rest of their crew."

"How? Can you REALLY give the what they want? You're aware that if you DO then they'll turn on us in a second, or have you a way to avoid that as well?"

"You just wait and see," Ankylo said with a mysterious smile. "I will handle things...now let us go have a talk with Sabretooth and his crew."

Leaving Dei's ship the two Tyrannos found Sabretooth waiting with Don and the rest of his crew who were now growling with impatience as they were sick of waiting.

"So here is the 'Brilliant Ankylo' at last," Sabretooth sneered. "You took your time, me and my crew want our reward for everything Princess Dei asked us to do to get you back."

"Captain," Ankylo said grandly to Sabretooth. "I thank you for your assistance with my beloved Princess Dei DESPITE your doubts and suspicions. So let me assure you, I WILL grant you what you were promised."

"You mean it?" Don said excitedly. "You'll give us metal into gold?"

"Of course!" Ankylo said happily. "If you follow me inside my base you will all get what's coming to you."

"You have a base at this Earth theme park?" Sabretooth said in puzzlement.

"It's a long story," Dei said simply. "Just follow us."

 _ **000000000000**_

Sometime later Dei, Sabretooth, Don and the rest of the Sabretooth Pirates were waiting outside a door marked 'laboratory' in Ankylo's base.

"What the heck is he doing in there?" Smilin' Don asked Dei curiously. "He's been in there for ages!"

"Will you quit your whining?" Sabretooth snapped irritably to his first mate clouting him on the back of his head. "Finding a way to turn metal into gold is a complicated business even for smart people, it obviously takes time."

"Nice to see you're learning a little patience at last Captain," Dei said in approval at Sabretooth's reasoning. As she spoke there was a click from the laboratory door. "By the sound it I'd say it's ALL going to pay off for you."

"Indeed," Ankylo said grandly as he opened the laboratory door. He had changed out of his regular Tryanno space suit and was now dressed in a dark blue custom made human business suit with the Tyranno mark on the right breast pocket. Over the suit Ankylo was wearing a smart looking black coat, a top hat and was carrying a back sliver headed cane.

"Wow Ankylo," Don said in amazement at the Tyranno's new appearance. "You really HAVE changed."

"Speaking of change," Ankylo said grandly. "I'm ready to give you your reward, the secret of transmuting metal."

"At LAST!" Sabretooth exclaimed eagerly "The secret you promised us! We've been waiting for what feels like an eternity!"

"Oh I know," Ankylo grinned. "Now take a look at this!"

The door to Ankylo's lab had now fully opened to reveal a portable console on wheels. In the centre of the console was a large dial, and above this dial was a flat platform on which rested a large block of plain iron. Above this platform was a large double digital display making the entire device look like a portable stove. Dei then frowned as she noticed something odd.

Just inside the doorway a second metal doorway had been set up. At first glance the doorway didn't look like much. However, the frame had a series of square lights built into the sides and the lintel.

"Please observe gentlemen on that machine is a block of plain metal, of iron to be exact. Captain Sabretooth can you please read what the digital display is saying?"

"Sure," Sabretooth said starting forward to get a closer look at the display.

"Uh-ah!" Ankylo said stopping the Space Pirate in the doorway with his cane. "Don't you move into my laboratory until I say so. You read the display from here."

"Oh...all right!" Sabretooth grumbled impatiently. "The first display says...Fifty-five point eight four," he called out.

"What does the second display say?"

"Seven point eight four."

"What do those numbers mean?" Smilin' Don asked in puzzlement.

"They are the atomic weight and the specific gravity of iron," Dei explained to the puzzled first mate.

"Exactly," Ankylo said going into his lab and up to the machine. "Now Sabretooth I want you to watch and read the display again as I activate this machine while turning this dial."

Ankylo flicked a switch and the machine started to hum. Then stepping aside so that his audience in the doorway could see the metal block he started turning it. As Ankylo turned the dial on his machine the humming started to change in pitch getting higher and higher, as it did so the colour of the metal block started to change from dull silvery grey to a yellowish glow. While the block was changing colour the digital display was ALSO changing numbers.

"Captain could you read the atomic weight again for me?" Ankylo said giving Dei a wink.

"Nineteen point two zero," Sabretooth said in a voice now trembling with excitement at what he was seeing. While at the same time Don and the rest of his crew-mate's eyes were shining with joy and delight.

"What's the specific gravity reading now?" Ankylo asked casually.

"Sixty-nine point five zero," Sabretooth read out loud. "It's GOLD!" he cried out in excitement at what he was now looking at. "He turned iron into gold!"

"He kept his promise lads!" Don said in equal excitement. "It's true it's true!"

"Hooray!" the other Sabretooth Pirates all cheered in happy excitement.

Taking advantage of their excitement Ankylo went over to his archway machine and activated it before saying. "Captain Sabretooth I'm as good as my word this machine I made is yours."

With their faces possessed by pure joy and greed the Sabretooth Space Pirates stepped forward into Ankylo's lab and into the archway he had set up. Instantly all of the square lights in the fame lit up freezing them all on the spot. The archway air seemed to shimmer making the Sabretooth Pirates bend and twist at odd angels. Then the lights died and the Space Pirates' heads fell on their chests like they were all asleep standing up.

"What did you do to them?" Dei asked Ankylo as he turned the archway off and carefully walked around them.

"I've given them an 'extra reward' for their services," Ankylo said casually. "This archway device is a variation of the I.Q enhancer that gave my intelligence, I've boosted Sabretooth and his crew's brains. Not too much though...about the average I.Q for Earth Collage Students."

"But why do that at all?" Dei said in puzzlement. "They're Space Pirates and untrustworthy."

"MOSTLY because they'll be needed my dear," Ankylo said inspecting the unconscious Sabretooths. "Knowing your brother Genghis Rex, he's probably recovered by now and used the security camera recording to find out our friends here attacked and 'kidnapped' me."

"Oh yeah," Dei said in realisation. "He'll probably be waiting for Sabretooth's 'ransom' demands."

"Precisely," Ankylo nodded. "However, it will be _**I**_ who'll be making the demands when the time comes, with the help of our Space Pirate friends to back me up. And then after that...we can turn our attention to the Dinosaucers!"

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

So Ankylo has gotten his intelligence back again thanks to Dei and the Sabretooth Pirates. By showing them how to turn metal into gold Ankylo has now BOOSTED their intelligence so he can rope them into his plans! Just what IS Ankylo's plans for Genghis Rex, his fellow Tyrannos as well as the Dinosaucers? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out, in the meantime read and review! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome once again dear readers! I'd like to say welcome and thanks to my latest reviewer **'Kingdom Infinity'** for his kind words on my last chapter. As a reward for you doing that my friend, I present you with our latest chapter! I apologise if its a bit short but a short chapter is better than none at all huh? As before I want to say that thanks to one of my readers ' **brave kid'** who came up with the idea material for _this_ story, as well as the previous one. Also a thanks for his patience and Beta Reading.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

 **(** **By the way…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work _then_ _don't read or review it!_ _NO-ONE_ is forcing you to!)**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART THREE:**

When Captain Sabretooth awoke he found a blurry triple image of Ankylo and Dei standing in front of him smirking triumphantly.

"Hello Captain," Dei's image waved at the dazed Space Pirate. "How are you and your crew feeling?"

"Uhh..." Sabretooth groaned as he tried to speak despite his dizziness.

"We're the one's in the _**middle**_ of your images Captain," Ankylo smiled. "Just focus on us and your dizziness will wear off."

Taking Ankylo's advice Sabretooth focused on the centre Ankyo and Dei causing their extra images to merge back into just one set of Tyrannos.

"That's more like it," Ankylo nodded in approval. "Now how you feeling Sabretooth?"

"What the hell did you DO to me and my crew-mates you Tyranno bastard?!" the Sabretooth Leader demanded to know.

"Yeah!" Smilin' Don spoke up. "You LIED to us with the reward you promised us!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Dei said calmly to the infuriated space pirates. "You saw yourselves that Ankylo indeed DID make you a machine to turn metal into gold. Its not his fault OR mine that your greed made you FAIL to notice he had an extra 'reward' for you."

"Which brings you to our current situation," Ankylo spoke up. "When you passed through the doorway I had a device set up which _increased_ your intelligence like my own was. Of course," he added. "You're nowhere near a clever as I am...but you're now smart enough to get through life without making the stupid mistakes you've done in the past."

"Smarter or not," Sabretooth snarled. "You'll PAY for using us like that!"

"You and your crew are MORE than welcome to try," Dei said chuckling at some private joke as well as Ankylo.

"Its your funeral," Sabretooth said drawing his sword.

"You've got THAT right Captain!" Don said drawing his own weapon as well as the rest of their crew-mates.

However as the Sabretooths came charging forward to the unmoving Princess Dei and Ankylo, they found that they COULDN'T move their feet or arms towards the Tyrannos at all! It was like their muscles had FROZEN against their wills, no matter how hard they tried they just could attack their opponents.

"What madness is this?!" Sabretooth snarled furiously as he tried to make his limbs co-operate with him.

"Yeah why can't we attack you?" Don demanded to know.

"When I boosted your intelligence," Ankylo explained to them. "Your minds were subconsciously conditioned so NONE of you can hurt myself OR Princess Dei here. That's why you can't move your limbs to hurt us, the very minute you give up trying your limbs will be able to move again."

Giving Ankylo's advice a try Captain Sabretooth, Smilin' Don and the rest of their crew stopped their advance and to their delight found that they COULD indeed move again.

"Nice to see you all showing a bit of sense at last," Dei said in satisfaction. "Now with that little show over its time for you to hear our little proposition."

"What proposition?" Sabretooth asked in puzzlement.

"Its very simple," Ankylo said casually. "I want you to work for me."

"Work for YOU?!" Sabretooth exclaimed in disbelief. "Why the hell should we?"

"Mainly because I've given you a machine on how to turn metal into gold AND a boost to your intelligence," Ankylo pointed out to them. "Also because of those little rewards your lives will get exceptionally BETTER than they've been previously before you met me."

"Also," Dei Spoke up. "If you help us you'll be able to get even with the Dinosaucers as well as settle the score with my brother Genghis Rex."

"Indeed," Ankylo nodded. "I have tremendous plans but can't do it alone, with YOUR help they can all be accomplished! What do you say?"

"I'm listening," Sabretooth said slowly.

 _ **000000000000**_

Sometime later Genghis Rex was pacing impatiently up and down in his quarters. It had been hours since the Sabretooth Pirates had kidnapped Ankylo, but there was STILL no sign of them!

"What the hell can those furry fools be DOING?" Rex wondered irritably to himself. "They're taking their sweet time in wanting a ransom for Ankylo!"

Just then there was a knock on his door "Chiefasaur! Chiefasaur!" Styraco's voice came from behind the door. "We've located the Sabretooths Chiefasaur!"

"For the twenty millionth time," Rex roared as he flung open his door so he could face Styraco. "I've told you and all those other idiots... **DON'T**... **CALL**... **ME**... _ **CHEIFASAUR!**_ _ **"**_

"Sorry your Scaliness," Styraco said quickly nearly blown over by his leader's yelling. "But I thought you want to know right away."

"Of course I do!" Rex said calming down. "Where are they?"

"Well according to our radar," Styraco told him. "They're heading right towards the Tar-Pits."

"They are?" Rex said in puzzlement. "They must want to discuss Ankylo's ransom to me face to face. How long before they get here?"

"About 5 more minutes at their present speed," Styraco informed him.

"Well then we'd better get ready to meet them," Rex said determinedly.

 _ **000000000000**_

Five minutes later the Tyrannos were gathered outside the Tar-Pits to watch the Sabretooths space ship land.

"Be ready for anything," Rex ordered his fellow Tyannos as the ship's door opened up and the ramp came down.

All the Tyrannos nodded however nothing prepared them, INCLUDING Genghis Rex himself, when DEI walked calmly down the ramp towards them. "Hello dear brother," the Tyranno Princess smiled evilly enjoying her brother's astonished disbelief.

"DEI?!"

"What's your problem?" Dei said in mock concern to her brother. "You act like you were expecting someone else."

"I don't BELIEVE this!" Rex snarled angrily. "YOU got the Sabretooth Pirates to try and kidnap me?! You tried to take ME, your brother hostage?! Well..." he went on calming down with a chuckle. "Fortunately for me and unfortunately for YOU your plan failed, the Sabretooth's grabbed Ankylo instead of me."

"It would indeed BE unfortunate," Dei nodded in agreement. "However taking YOU hostage was never my intention as you were _**never**_ the target."

"What do you mean I was never the target?" Rex said in puzzlement before a sudden idea gripped him. "No..." he said shaking his head in dismissal at the absurdity of his idea. "That's impossible that's not why you did it, you wouldn't know how."

"Actually she DID," Ankylo said appearing at the top of the Sabretooth's ramp. "Because I had planned it all out in advance, JUST in case I lost."

"Hey look!" Plesio said in excitement. "It's the BRILLIANT Ankylo! He'ssss back! He managed to return!"

"HOORAY!" cheered all the other Tyrannos.

"With him back we can WHIP the Dinosaucers good," Quackpot said happily.

" _ **SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"**_ Rex roared furiously causing his fellow Tyrannos to instantly fall silent. _**"I'M**_ **the leader here** _**NOT HIM!"**_

"Exactly," Ankylo said calmly as he walked down the ramp to join Rex and Dei. "Now then dear future brother-in-law," he went on with a wink to Dei. "I think it's time you and I had a little chat, for I have a HUGE plan to celebrate my return."

"I would rather turn you to STONE," Rex said drawing his fossilizer gun and pointing it right into Ankylo's chest.

"That would be unwise my dear Rex," Ankylo said narrowing his eyes. "Very, VERY unwise! Because I will be forced to take action against you."

"Oh yeah?" Rex sneered. "You and what army?"

"This one," Ankylo said with a nod to Dei.

"To arms you lot at the double!" the Tyranno Princess yelled at the top of her voice.

At the shouted command Captain Sabretooth, Smilin' Don and the rest of their crew swarmed down out of their ship and down the ramp. Next thing Rex and the Tyrannos knew the Sabretooth Pirates had them completely surrounded and pointing blasters at them.

"What the hell?" Rex said in disbelief. "You've got the Sabretooth Pirates working WITH YOU? They're our ENEMIES! How the hell did you manage that?!"

"Yeah," Plesio said in agreement. "All they're interested in issss getting gold any way they can."

"He and Princess Dei gave us the means to get all the gold we want _**AND**_ more," Sabretooth said in evil satisfaction.

"Now, now gentlemen," Ankylo said soothingly. "There's no need to get so worked up about all this. Captain Sabretooth," he ordered the Space Pirate leader. "You and your men stand down your weapons, we need to work TOGETHER rather than AGAINST each other."

"As you wish," Sabretooth said with wave of his hand signalling his crew to lower their weapons.

"Ankylo," Rex said in restrained anger. "If you think you can take over from me with these pirates then you are a BIGGER idiot I give you credit for!"

"I don't WANT to take over from you Rex," Ankylo said dismissively. "I'm here to offer my brain power as well as my resources to YOUR command."

"You...are?" Rex said in surprise his anger fading in his amazement.

"Yes...however there are a few 'conditions' to this little arrangement."

"What are they?" Rex asked slowly and cautiously.

"I want to be your second in command as well as your future brother-in law," Ankylo replied simply. "But knowing you that won't happen unless I can prove myself am I right so far?"

"You're absolutely right," Rex said in confirmation. "To actually GET what you want from me, you'll have to pull off something really BIG for me to grant your request!"

"I've already thought of that," Ankylo said confidently. "So I shall capture a capture a Dinosaucer...an IMPORTANT one at that. However, I shall do it MY way, with MY resources and NO interference from you. Not like how you ruined things last time."

"Very well," Rex said in agreement after he thought about Anklyo's offer for a moment. "Go ahead and try your plan. _**But,**_ " he added warningly. "If you try _**ANYTHING**_ against me like last time, I'll be making sure you won't have the IQ of a rock when I finish with you."

"Rest assured my dear Genghis Rex," Ankylo said to his leader confidently. "When I succeeded you'll be so delighted you'll have wondered how you did WITHOUT me."

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

So Ankylo has now got the Sabretooth Pirates under his 'influence' to help do his dirty work huh? He sounds REALLY confident when he says he can capture an IMPORATNT Dinosaucer so Genghis Rex will grant his requests. Just what has he up his sleeve? We'll all find out next chapter! In the meantime don't forget to read and review like always and see you then! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are AGAIN dear readers! Its time to see just WHAT Ankylo has up his sleeve for the Dinosaucers and IF he REALLY is going to be 'loyal' to Rex as he promised. As with all chapters before this one I just like to say thanks to one of my readers ' **brave kid'** who came up with the idea's for _this_ story and the previous story. I also thank him for his patience while I worked on it as well as his Beta Reading.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART FOUR:**

Inside the Tar-Pits meeting room an hour or so later Ankylo, sitting across the meeting room table, pushed a piece of paper to Genghis Rex who was sitting opposite to him.

"What is this?" the Tyranno Leader asked suspiciously as he picked up the paper.

"It is a list of locations where I have built secret bases all around this planet," Ankylo told him.

"You have secret bases?" Rex said in astonishment at this unexpected bit of information. "When did you have time to build them?"

"I did it when I first got my intelligence," Ankylo told him. "Well I PERSONALLY didn't do it," he went on admittedly. "My drones did it FOR me while I pretending to be in a vegetative state."

"Why are you giving me this list of these bases locations?" Rex asked in puzzlement.

"Consider it an act of good faith from me," Ankylo told him. "You know where my bases are so if my base at the amusement park is compromised you can locate me anywhere in the world. The Dinosaucers might not find me but you certainly can when needed."

"That's a good idea," Rex nodded in approval. "I like it that's good thinking."

"Thank-you your Scaliness," Ankylo smiled as he got up off his chair. "I'll leave you to make a copy of the list for your computer files."

Leaving the table Ankylo walked over to Dei who was waiting patiently by the door and then walked out of the room with him.

"Did you REALLY let my brother know ALL the locations of your secret world bases, just to get on his good side?" Dei asked him in amazement.

"Not ALL of them my dear," Ankylo said to her. "I left a few IMPORTANT base locations out, I wanted to keep him happy and placated for the time being."

"Smart thinking," Dei said happily. "That'll keep my brother happy for the time being."

"Indeed," Ankylo said as he suddenly saw Quackpot approach them uncertainly.

"Uh...hi," the duck billed Tryanno said awkwardly to Ankylo. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Of course not Quackpot," Ankylo said pleasantly "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to ask you something if that's ok," Quackpot replied slowly.

"Oh certainly," Ankylo nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Well..." Quackpot said nervously. "I...and most of the OTHER Tyrannos are glad you're back to your intelligent self again. But...we're all wondering...WHY did just give up and agree to work with Genghis Rex when you're obviously BETTER than him?"

To Quackpot's surprise both Ankylo and Dei burst into laughter as if he had told them the funniest joke in the world.

"You SEROUSLY think Ankylo is going to submit to my brother just like that?" Dei laughed. "He just said what he did to get Rex to lower his guard."

"You mean you HAVEN'T submitted?" Quackpot said in astonishment.

"Of course I haven't!" Anklyo smiled evilly. "However I can gain MORE power from operating BEHIND the scenes. It was the reason I was defeated the first time, because I made myself know to EVERYONE all at once. So this time I pretend to be the loyal INTELLIGENT Tyranno who supplies ideas to Rex and he can take all the credit he wants for it."

"Wow that IS brilliant!" Quackpot said excitedly.

"You haven't seen ANYTHING yet," Dei said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out tomorrow Quackpot," Ankylo said confidently. "For THAT is when the show BEGINS!"

 _ **00000000000**_

The next morning the city of Boulder was coming to life. Office janitors were leaving the towering buildings in chattering groups. Shop managers and staff were letting themselves into their shops, getting ready to open the doors and face the public. The earliest of the office workers, and the keenest shoppers, were getting out of their cars and emerging from the subway stations. Soon a normal, bustling day in Boulder would be in full swing. But this day was to be like no other. This was the start of Ankylo's plan.

Hovering above the down-town area of Boulder was the Sabretooth Pirates ship hidden by a large smokescreen that made it look like a cloud. At the controls was Sabretooth, Smilin' Don and the rest of their crew who were now dressed in more modern looking outfits that made them look like mercenaries. Sitting in a command chair was Ankylo over-viewing everything that was happening around him. "Are we ready gentlemen?" he asked his followers.

"As soon as you give us the word sir," Sabretooth said in confirmation.

"What about my fellow Tyrannos?"

"They're in position on the ground as well sir," Don spoke up.

"Excellent! Then let the plan proceed!"

At the given command the Sabretooth's ships started to descend towards the street. But before the ship landed several smoke bombs were fired off covering everything with a thick smoke. This sudden unexpected occurrence caused people to scream, panic and run fearing some terrible disaster was about to befall them. Once the ship had touched down the Sabretooth Pirates swarmed out and down the ramp.

"Alright lads!" Sabretooth said to his crew. "You know what to do!

"Aye! Aye Captain!"

So saying the Sabretooth Pirates split up into groups and began to smash their way into all the local stores and high tech computer companies.

 _ **0000000000**_

About 15 minutes later in the Lava-Dome the Dinosaucers and the Secret Scouts were watching the chaos happening down-town on the TV.

 _'As you can see,'_ the news reporter said into his microphone to everyone watching. _'It is utter chaos here in the down-town area. The police are powerless and unable to take any action as the unknown assailants are cleverly using a smokescreen to hide themselves and their numbers. However their aims are quite clear as several electronic stores and other technical business offices have been targeted. A few eyewitnesses escaping from all this madness didn't actually SEE the attackers however they DID get a glimpse of them, they reported that the attackers looked like giant Sabretooth Tigers in pirate clothes.'_

"That sounds like Captain Sabretooth and his crew of Space Pirates up to no good again," Ryan said grimly to his friends.

"It sure sounds like it," Allo nodded in agreement. "They've obviously decided to go do a little bit of plundering."

"We'd better get down there and stop them," Teryx said determinedly.

"That smokescreen they've put up will be a big help to conceal us from all the humans," Ichy said still watching the news.

"What about us?" Paul asked eagerly.

"We'll need you guys to keep the local authorities away from us while we deal with the Sabretooths," Allo told them. "Also to keep watch from a safe distance, with all that smoke it could be difficult to tell who's who."

"Uh...just how are we going to deal with the Sabretooth's Uncle Allo?" Bonehead asked curiously.

"That's easy," Bronto Thunder said confidently. "We'll beat them like we did last time, with catnip."

"Well then let's get moving," Setgo said cracking his knuckles. "It's time to put these pirates in their place!"

 _ **0000000000**_

In the Sabretooth's ship Ankylo and Dei were monitoring their thugs activities when a bleeping from the communications console caught their attention.

"That'll probably be my brother Rex," Dei sighed in irritation. "I wonder what he wants now?"

"Put him on my dear and we'll see," Ankylo said gently to her.

 _'Ankylo you're a fool!'_ Rex snapped as he appeared on the screen. _'I've been watching your progress and your actions are all over the local news! You are aware that the Secret Scouts have told the Dinosaucers about this and they can SEE the Sabretooth's on the news DESPITE all that smokescreen!'_

"Of course I'm aware," Ankylo said with casual wave of his hand. "I PLANNED it that way. In order for my plan to work I want the Dinosaucers to KNOW who's doing all this chaos, that way they'll come out of hiding to try and stop it."

 _'Well from what I'm seeing it won't be long before the Dinosaucers arrive. What happens when they do?'_

"The next phase of the plan dear brother," Dei smiled. "Trust me when I tell you, you will LOVE it!" She broke off as a sudden bleeping interrupted her. "That's the proximity alert, they're here!"

"Excellent!" Ankylo said in evil satisfaction. "Now then Genghis Rex sit back and enjoy the show!" Turning off the monitor Ankylo flicked a communicator switch and spoke into the console in front of him.

"The Dinosaucers are here you lot, so you know what to do. Group one is to keep on creating as much mayhem and panic among the humans for as long as possible. While that is happening group two is to get into position, I'm counting on the Dinosaucers to split up and investigate what each group is doing."

 _'You got it Ankylo,'_ Quackpot's voice replied from the console.

"Well my dear Dei," Ankylo smiled to the Tyranno Princess as he turned off the communicator and got up off his chair. "I think the time has come for us to take a little walk."

 _ **0000000000**_

The scene that confronted the Dinosacuers when they arrived at down-town Boulder, was just as bad in person as it had been on the TV.

"Oh boy..." Dimetro said as they looked at the mayhem before them. "They're REALLY going for it today."

"We'll have to split up," Allo said decisively to his team. "Dimetro, Stego and Bronto Thunder come with me, we'll handle the electronic stores. Ichy you take Tricero, Bonehead and Teryx with you and handle the business offices."

"You can count on us Allo," Ichy said in confirmation.

"Alright," Allo went on producing a portable gas cylinder. "We'll take down the Sabretooth Pirates like we did before. Everyone got their catnip spray?"

"Yes sir," all the Dinosaucers replied holding up their own gas cylinders.

"Good! Lets go get them!"

 _ **0000000000**_

In an nearby electronics' store one of the Sabretooth Pirates was looking through the smoke with a pair of infra-red binoculars. When he saw Allo and his group approaching them he grinned. "They're coming Captain," he called over his shoulder to his leader.

"Just as Ankylo said they would," Sabretooth said in evil satisfaction. "Alright lads, lets give them a warm welcome!"

Outside the store Bronto Thunder squinted through the smoke as he spotted the outlines of the Sabretooth Pirates in the store in front of him. "There's a bunch of them in the store right there Allo."

"Ok..." Allo said to his team. "Lets take them out."

The four Dinosaucers charged into the store and started spraying their catnip gas in the air around them, soon the entire store was filled with catnip.

"So now what?" asked Stego once they finished spraying.

"We wait for the catnip to do its work and clear up with this smoke," Allo told him.

For a few minutes the four Dinosaucers waited patiently until the air cleared, however when it DID clear they were astonished at what they saw. Captain Sabretooth and his crew-mates were all wearing gas-masks!

"What the hell?!" Dimetro said in disbelief at this unexpected sight. "Gas-masks?!"

"What's the matter Dinosaucers?" Sabretooth chuckled under his mask. "The 'cat' got your tongues?"

"How did you know to put on gas-masks?" Allo asked his enemies suspiciously.

"We're not as stupid as you think we are Allo," replied Sabretooth evenly. "At least not any more," he added mysteriously. "So using catnip is NOT going to work on us this time around."

"In that case," Bronto Thunder said putting away his gas cylinder. "We'll have to use other methods to get you all to leave."

"You can try Dinosaucer," Sabretooth said as he and his crew drew their weapons ready to do battle. "You care try."

 _ **0000000000**_

Meanwhile Ichy, Tricero, Bonehead and Teryx were approaching the business offices where the other Sabretooth Pirates were busy wrecking havoc. However as they were so focused on their opponents, they failed to notice they were under observation from a nearby building by Terrible Dactyl. "Ah-ha!" he said to himself in delight. "They're coming," he spoke into his radio.

 _'Excellent,'_ came a voice from the radio. _'Now let the operation begin.'_

"Wow this smoke is getting thicker," Bonehead said as he and his friends approached their destination.

"Well don't let it put you off," Tricero said to his nervous friend. "We're nearly there so get ready."

As the group entered into the business offices Ichy suddenly noticed a pair of figures calmly walking through the smoke that looked vaguely like Ankylo and Princess Dei.

"What the heck?" Ichy said to himself. "What are Tyrannos doing here?" His curiosity getting the better of him Ichy followed the figures.

"He's following you now," Terrible Dactyl said into his radio.

 _'As expected,'_ said the voice. _'Now we will deal with them, you make sure his friends in the office DON'T come to his rescue.'_

"Right," replied Terrible Dactyl getting out a remote control and waited for his moment as he saw his enemies enter the offices.

Tricero, Bonehead and Teryx were so absorbed in dealing with the Sabretooth Pirates that they failed to notice Ichy was no longer with them.

"Lets spray these fools!" Teryx said holding up her gas cylinder.

"Right!" Bonehead and Tricero said together as they held up their own cylinders and began filling the entire the office with catnip gas.

However after a minute or two of spraying it became clear to the trio of Dinosaucers that their catnip wasn't working on the Sabretooth Pirates. In fact they were still carrying on with their own business almost like they were oblivious to their presence.

"Uh...shouldn't the Sabretooth's be reacting to the catnip by now?" Bonehead said slowly to his two friends unnerved by the scene in front of him.

"You're right," Tricero said putting down his gas cylinder.

"Something's not right here," Teryx said with a worried frown. On a sudden impulse Teryx walked forward and tried to grab one of the Sabretooth Pirates but her hands went right through him!

"She couldn't touch him!" Bonehead cried in disbelief.

"That's because they're not really here," Tricero said grimly. "They're all holograms!"

"It's a trap!" Teryx yelled in alarm. At her cry the Sabretooth holograms faded away and the smoke cleared up to reveal an empty office. Behind the trio a sudden squeal of tyres made them spin around to see that their way out had been blocked off by a large transport truck. It was then that they noticed that they were missing one of their team-mates.

"Where's Ichy?" Bonehead said in alarm.

"What idiots were are!" Tricero said angrily to himself. "This isn't a trap, it was a lure to separate us from Ichy!"

"We have to get out of here!" Teryx said running up the the now blocked entrance. "Ichy's in trouble!"

"But there's no way the three of us can move that truck by ourselves in time," Bonehead said despairingly.

"We can't," Tricero said getting out his radio. "But we can at least warn Ichy, as well as Allo and the others." However when Tricero tried to use his radio all he got was a crackle of unfriendly static. "Damm it, my radio's being jammed!"

"So's mine," Bonehead said as he tried his own radio.

"Mine too!" Teryx said in dismay realising that there was nothing they could do.

 _ **0000000000**_

Outside in the smoke filled streets Smilin' Don and the rest of the REAL Sabretooth Pirates were patiently waiting in an alleyway. Seeing a pair of familiar figures that resembled Ankylo and Dei go by in the smoke, Don got out a hologramatic-picture and a pair of binoculars. Looking into the smoke Don could see the stumbling figure of Ichy in the street, looking down at the hologram Don saw that Ichy matched his picture's image perfectly.

"Alright lads," Don said to his crew-mates. "That's Ichy, the Dinosaucer the boss wants. Remember to take him ALIVE and as quickly as possible."

As Don and his fellow Space Pirates came out of their alley they found Ichy looking around in frustration. He had been following what had LOOKED like Princess Dei and Ankylo in the smoke but then they suddenly seemed to have vanished into thin air. A shuffling sound made Ichy turn around to see that he was now surrounded by the Sabretooth Pirates led by Don.

"What the heck is all this?" Ichy said in disbelief.

"What's it look like?" Don smiled back triumphantly. "It's a kidnapping in which YOU walked into all by yourself!"

As Don spoke his fellow Sabretooth's drew out several nasty looking batons, pressing a switch at the base they crackled with electricity. Before Ichy could react or move Don and his crew-mates sprang forward and zapped the unfortunate Dinosaucer all over his body. Ichy gave a loud cry of agony he was briefly covered in an electric blue light and then collapsed to the ground stunned almost to the point of unconsciousness.

"Ha!" Don said in excitement as he was joined by Dei. "We got him!"

"Good," Dei said in satisfaction getting out her radio. "Get ready to move him back to base meanwhile I'll contact your Captain."

 _ **0000000000**_

Back at the electronics' store the remaining Sabretooth Pirates were still battling Allo, Bronto Thunder, Dimetro and Stego. The store had been fairly trashed in their battle and now the two groups were taking a quick pause before they continued fighting. But before he could order his crew to attack again a radio transmitter in Sabretooth's ear suddenly crackled into life.

 _'Your first mate has captured Ichy Captain,'_ Dei reported. _'The diversion is now over so you and your crew can now return to base.'_

"Alright lads," Captain Sabretooth said to his crew-mates pulling a smoke grenade from his pocket. "We've overstayed our welcome here it's time to go!" So saying he threw the grenade at the Dinosaucers which exploded in a thick cloud of grey smoke, causing them all to cough and splutter. When the smoke cleared Sabretooth and his pirates had all vanished.

 _ **0000000000**_

Back out on the street Ichy felt himself being picked up by his arms and being dragged away somewhere.

"Any problems?" he heard a familiar voice speak to his captors.

"None at all," Smilin' Don said in satisfaction.

"Also none from the Dinosaucers," a voice that sounded like Princess Dei spoke up. "Remote controlling those trucks to block them up with this remote you gave me was a brilliant idea."

"Of course it did," the familiar voice said with arrogant confidence. " _ **I**_ conceived it."

Opening his eyes Ichy saw that the owner of the voice was Ankylo, to his horror he was dressed in his 'Brilliant' outfit.

"That's right," Ankylo smiled to the horrified Ichy. "I have returned at last, now with YOU in my power Ichy the NEXT plan can begin!

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Well...thanks to a well executed plan, Ankylo along with the Sabretooth Pirates managed to trick the Dinosaucers long enough to kidnap Ichy! The question is WHAT does Ankylo want with Ichy? Also just what will the Dinosaucers do to get him back, that is IF they can get him back.

We'll all find out Ankylo's new plan next chapter! In the meantime don't forget to read and review like you always do and see you then! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter is here at last dear my readers! Now we'll see WHY Ankylo has gone to all the trouble of kidnapping Ichy. We'll also find out what this means for the Dinosacuers, Tryannos AND the Sabretooth Pirates. As with all my previous chapters I want to say that one of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ story as well as its predecessor. I extend a big thanks for his patience while I worked on it and his Beta Reading.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART FIVE:**

"I can't believe that we let ourselves be tricked into having Ichy kidnapped like that," Teryx fumed angrily to her friends when they were all back at the Lava-Dome.

"Hey," Sara said gently putting a hand on her friends arm. "Don't kick yourself over something you or any of us couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"Sara is right Teryx," Allo said in agreement. "We all thought the Sabretooth Pirates were just attempting to do a bit of looting like they did in the past. Even _**I**_ didn't think it was anything to deceive us...until _after_ it was too late."

"Well that's just it," Paul spoke up. "Just WHO set that plan up? It sure wasn't the Sabretooth's they're not exactly the brightest bunch to plan out such an operation."

"Well it sure wasn't the Tyrannos," Dimetro said with certainty. "The Sabretooth's are THEIR enemies as well as ours."

"Then it was someone ELSE who must have hired the Sabretooth Pirates," Paul said thoughtfully. "Someone who must have had a LOT of gold and stuff that they crave to make them WANT to work with them."

"So where do we start looking?" asked Bonehead.

Before anyone could answer him Bronto Thunder's voice came over the Lava-Dome's P.A system. _"Allo could you come to the control room please? There's something you have to see."_

Puzzled at the message Allo and his friends headed to the control room where they found Bronto Thunder and the other Dinosaucers waiting for them.

"What is it Bronto Thunder?" Allo asked as he walked up to the main console.

"We got this encrypted message sent to us a few minutes ago," Bronto Thunder said turning on the main screen. "Check this out."

Looking up the Dinosaucers and Secret Scouts saw the following message flash across the screen. _**'WE HAVE ICHY,'**_ the message read. _**'HE WILL REMAIN SAFE AND WILL BE RETURNED TO YOU**_ _ **UNHARMED,**_ _ **SO LONG AS YOU LEAVE THE SABRETOOH PIRATES**_ _ **AND**_ _ **THE TYRANNOS ALONE.'**_

 _ **0000000000**_

Back in his quarters at the Tar-Pits, Genghis Rex was meeting with Ankylo to discuss his recent plan. "Well Ankylo," he said to him. "It appears that your plan did indeed work."

"Of course it did," Ankylo said to him smugly. "After all it WAS a plan of genius."

"But WHY didn't you DESTROY the Dinosaucers when you had the chance? Why this elaborate scheme to JUST kidnap Ichy?"

"Everything will be made clear in due time your Scaliness," Ankylo told his leader reassuringly. "I need Ichy ALIVE to conduct an experiment and then return him to his fellow Dinosaucers."

"Return him?" Rex said in puzzlement. "What for? Are you planning a prisoner exchange? Ichy's life for Allo's? On a condition that the Dinosaucers leave Earth to us?"

"No," Ankylo said mysteriously. "Nothing like that. All I ask is that you TRUST me on this and everything will be made clear to you in due time."

"It better Ankylo," Rex grumbled. "Because I'm expecting BIG results from you to defeat the Dinosaucers."

"Believe me when I tell you that you'll GET them," Ankylo said heading for the door. "Now if you will excuse me I'll go attend to our prisoner."

Leaving Rex's quarters Ankylo made his way to the Tar-Pits main laboratory where he found Dei, Terrible Dactyl, Brachio, and Quackpot waiting for him. Also with them was Captain Sabretooth and Smilin' Don who were just finishing strapping Ichy to a lab bench.

"Ah good," Ankylo said in satisfaction as he joint them. "I see we're all ready."

"What are you going to do with me?" Ichy asked his captors fearlessly.

"You are going to take part in an experiment," Ankylo smiled as he saw Dei come forward. The Tyranno Princess was carrying a headset. Ichy saw that the device was connected with a cable that ran from the helmet to a portable console with a large Diamond wired into the centre.

"Hey," Don spoke up. "Isn't that the device which...?" He broke off with a grunt as Sabretooh nudged him to keep him quiet.

"What is that device for?" Ichy demanded to know.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dei said attaching the helmet to Ichy's head.

"Meaning you're not going to tell me," Ichy said as Dei finished her work.

"Indeed," Ankylo said going up to the console. "In no way will this experiment harm you Ichy," the Tyranno said as he prepared to switch on the machine. "In fact," he went on as he activated his device. "You will be quite invigorated!"

Ichy gave a convulsive jerk and passed out as a sudden jolt of energy from the helmet surged through this head.

"I don't get it Ankylo," Brachio said in puzzlement as they all waited for the machine to do its work. "Why are you increasing Ichy's intelligence? He's a smart enough Dino already."

"That he is," Ankylo nodded in confirmation. "However he is not smart ENOUGH for my purpose which is why I'm boosting his mind to MY level."

"WHAT?!" All the Tyrannos and Sabretooth's cried out together with the exception of Dei.

"Are you insane?" Terrible Dactyl exclaimed. "Why are you doing this?! Genghis Rex will go ballistic if he finds out what you're up to!"

"Just relax," Dei said calmly to her panicked friends. "There IS method to Ankylo's madness."

"I sure hope so!" Quackpot said nervously.

"Well let me explain the WHY behind my actions," Ankylo said taking up a lecturers tone. "It is indeed true that my mind is now advanced enough to easily defeat the Dinosaucers, heck I can bring destruction around on them at any time I choose. HOWEVER as you all know if things are ALWAYS so easy there is no challenge in ANYTHING you do, life becomes dull and boring.

So in order to avoid this problem I am CREATING a challenge for myself, I NEED a challenge for myself. The challenge will come with Ichy on MY level of intelligence, with him as smart as me. The threat of an equally intelligent enemy will force me to think even SMARTER, for this war against the Dinosaucers is like a chess game you know. I _**NEED**_ a perfect rival, to counter all of the weapons and plans I intend for us and the Dinosaucers."

"I hope you're right about this Ankylo," Brachio said nervously as he watched the machine working away at the unconscious Ichy. "Because Rex is going to be REAL angry if he ever finds out about this."

"He won't be angry," Dei reassured him. "For we will keep SILENT about this what my brother doesn't know WON'T hurt him."

"Indeed," Ankylo said in agreement. "Now then," he went on. "Once the machine has done its job Captain Sabretooth, I want you and Smilin' Don to take Ichy BACK to his friends. With his mind up to MY level he'll understand the how and why behind all this."

"But he'll tell his fellow Dinosaucers," Don protested.

"Exactly," Ankylo nodded. "Once he has told them everything about me, we can begin planning as no doubt THEY will with Ichy's help."

 _ **0000000000**_

"Oh it's been HOURS," Teryx grumbled to herself as she paced up and down her quarters in the Lava-Dome. "What are they DOING with Ichy?"

"Just take it easy Teryx," Sara said gently as she sat on her friends bed. "You're wearing out the floor with your pacing. The message said they'd _return_ Ichy didn't they?"

"So long as we leave the Tyrannos and the Sabretooth Pirates alone," Teryx added bitterly. "Its obvious THEY have them, I mean why else would the message say that?"

"What I don't get is WHY they're working together," Sara said thoughtfully. "I thought the Sabretooth's were the enemies of all Dinos."

"They _are,"_ Teryx said in confirmation."Which is what's puzzling me as well as everyone else."

Just then there was a urgent knocking at the door of Teryx's quarters, which then flung open to reveal a breathless Bonehead. "Sara! Teryx!" he gasped breathlessly. "Ichy back!"

"WHAT?!" the two friends exclaimed together in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I'm VERY serious!" Bonehead said in confirmation. "The sensors indicated a disturbance near the main entrance, we went to investigate and we found Ichy laying there alone unconscious!"

"Where is he now?" Teryx asked urgently.

"He's being examined in the medical unit," Bonehead reassured them. "Come on and see."

A few minutes later Teryx, Bonehead and Sara had joined all their friends in the medical unit, where Ichy was sitting on a bunk being examined by Dimetro.

"How are you feeling?" Teryx asked Ichy in concern.

"Oh I'm fine," said Ichy. "However _we're_ all not going to be. It turns out Ankylo got his his superior intelligence back."

"Oh no," Bonehead said worriedly. "THAT'S not good!"

"But it WOULD explain that well thought out plan the Sabretooth Pirates executed to kidnap you," Allo said thoughtfully. "However he must have offered them a REAL big promise of some treasure and loot to get their co-operation."

"He did," Ichy said calmy. "It turns out Ankylo designed a machine to RESTORE his intelligence in the off chance he might lose. He used that same machine to make the Sabretooth Pirates SMARTER."

"What you mean he made them geniuses like him?" Ryan said in horror terrified at the thought of Captain Sabretooth and all his crew as smart as Ankylo.

"No he saved that honour for just me," Ichy replied casually. "He just gave the Sabretooth's collage grade intelligence."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Paul cut in suddenly. "Hold the phone for a minute there, you're telling us Ankylo kidnapped you to make you as smart as HIM?!"

"He's telling the truth," Dimetro spoke up looking up from his examination. "I just scanned Ichy brain here. The production of neurotransmitters in his brain has jumped by over five hundred percent! His pre and postsynaptic membranes have ALSO increased their permeability to match it. According to the medical scanner here he's now got an I.Q of 1,500!"

"But that's NUTS!" David exclaimed. "Why would Ankylo want to make you as smart as him? That makes no sense."

"Actually," Ichy said gently. "When you think about it, it makes perfect sense."

"I see what you mean," Allo said in sudden understanding. "Ankylo wants someone to be his opposite for the challenge of his plans."

"Precisely," Ichy nodded.

"So what do we do Uncle Allo?" Bonehead asked worriedly.

"There's nothing we CAN do Bonehead...but wait until Ankylo's ready to make his move against us."

"In the meantime," Ichy said getting up off his bunk. "I'd better start making some changes and improvements to all our equipment. Because you can bet your life Ankylo will be doing the same thing to all the Tyrannos equipment."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Teryx asked Ichy in concern. "How is he?"

"I've done a complete medical scan on him," Dimetro replied. "Apart from his increased brain power he's perfectly fine."

"Well then Ichy," Allo said cheerfully clapping his friend on the back. "Welcome back home and active service."

"Thanks Allo," Ichy smiled. "Now..." he went on. "We've got a lot of work to do."

 _ **0000000000**_

Back at the Tar-Pits Ankylo, along with Princess Dei, their fellow Tyrannos and the Sabretooth Pirates were conferring in the main laboratory. "You and Don did well Captain, to return Ichy back his fellow Dinosaucers as I told you to. Everything is proceeding according to plan."

"To your plan maybe," Terrible Dactyl said worriedly. "But not to Genghis Rex. He'll want RESULTS from you Ankylo you know he's not the patient type."

"Genghis Rex will indeed GET results," Ankylo said calmly. "They will come SLOWLY and gradually. First we must start making alterations to all our equipment, that will pacify him in the long term."

"Why alter our equipment?" Brachio asked in puzzlement. "Isn't it good enough?"

"Not for the purposes Ankylo has in store for it," Dei informed him. "Besides with Ichy now as SMART as Ankyo he'll do the same thing for the Dinosaucers."

"Indeed," Ankylo said in confirmation. "So let us to work! The sooner we are done, the sooner...the REAL game can begin!"

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It sounds like Ankylo REALLY did do his homework huh? He restored his lost intelligence, roped in the Sabretooth Pirates to help him, tricked the Dinosaucers and kidnapped Ichy! Good thing he just wanted Ichy to be his EQUEL opponent for whatever he has planned next huh? As for whatever Ankylo DOES have in mind for his enemies you'll find out in the sequel story, in the meantime don't forget to read and review like always, cheers!


End file.
